


I am the Closer

by M14Mouse



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Zack saw a zord….he went damn…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own him. :( A/N: I love Zack. Anyway, read and review if you wish.

Zack didn't know what a zord was.

In fact, he never heard of the word in his life…much what one looked like. He wasn't a geek like Billy was busy rambling all sorts of words in his helmet.

No, his first thoughts were long the lines of damn…that thing was huge. They were racing toward them like a million miles per hours. They were color coded too. Is everything in his life going to be color coded? How come everyone else get the cool zord? He got the giant walking elephant. There is nothing wrong with a giant elephant. He was kind of hoping for a dinosaur.

Hopefully, those things won't run him over because that would be awful. Then someone would have to explain that to his parents. Alpha…Zordon? He almost burst out laughing from the thought alone.

Here comes a thought…How in the hell were they suppose get in there?

Does the suit come with magical jumping beans or something like that?

Maybe, the zord will throw him a rope.

Man, that meant he had to climb.

He wasn't looking forward that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason jump and flipped. Just jump and flipped. Damn, white guys did know how to jump. How in the hell did he did that? Guess that he had to close his eyes and just jump. Not crashed into the giant black mammoth. Man, that would be uncomfortable. For a superhero, it would be down right uncool and embarrassing. Dude, may explained the helmet.

No one knows when you screw up if your face is covered expect your teammates.

That could much much worse.

Jason talked trash about him slamming into the zord. He would never hear the end of it.

He took a deep breath.

When in the Rome do what the Romans do, right?

He closed his eyes and just jumped.

Holy crap…it was like flying but not. This suit is awesome expect for digging up your butt thing. Not cool there. He just slipped right into the cockpit. Man, he didn't even know that was there. This damn suit must come with an internal instruction manual. Because if he thought about it, it would give him a headache.

His eyes darted around the cockpit.

Oh, man…this is awesome.

Dude, the inside looked like one of those Star Trek movies. All of the lights and buttons. Hell which one was he supposed to push?

The thing got down on the moving part on its own. Because he didn't want to crash his new friend. He didn't want to explain to Alpha and Zordon that he crashed the zord.

How in the world is he supposed to defeat it?

Then the magic spandex seemed to know. His hand reached over and hit a button. Suddenly, the Mastodon blasted the bad guy with cold air.

He watched the bad guy froze for a moment.

You know this superhero thing isn't too bad.

He patted his console. His zord isn't too bad either.

In fact, it was pretty much kicked ass.

End.


End file.
